Total Drama Fans vs Favorites Presents: The Winter Wasteland Episode 3 Transcript
Heozaki -Start- (Chris) Last time on Total Drama: The Winter Wasteland, tensions began to run high between Troy and the rest of the newbies. His obnoxious behavior got him shunned and booted out after the Fresh Bloods lost to the Originals. We have 10 left and more craziness than ever. Who's going to be sinking and who will contiSnue to swim to the million? Find out right now on... (chris) TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! *intro* 7:34 Heozaki *The contestants are in their respective cabins* 7:35 JRO123 (lightning) *doing push ups with one arm* sha-one! sha-two! 7:35 LucinaFTW (Demika) Piper do you think any of these guys are cute? 7:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *stutters* Uh.. not sure. 7:36 SteelWolf (Hayley) *doing makeup* Demika should I wear my bikini again today 7:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *eats chips* 7:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) SAM I NEED TO TALK TO YOU (amy) NOW 7:36 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walking alone* 7:36 JRO123 (sam) *tapping at broken gameboy* its just not the same (sam) huh? wha? (sam) I do something wrong? 7:37 LucinaFTW (Demika) you know that Duke dude. He can get it any time of the week *snaps figures 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *jerks Sam by the arm and walks outside with him* WE NEED TO DISCUSS SOMETHING (amy) okay 7:37 SteelWolf (Hayley) Answer me demika 7:37 JRO123 (sam) WOAH! sheesh, couldve just asked... 7:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *watches amy* What's up with her @ Gwen 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) who are you targeting?????! 7:37 JRO123 (sam) so whats up o-o 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) tELL ME (Amy) sPILL THE TEA 7:37 JRO123 (sam) targeting? 7:37 SteelWolf (gwen) I don't even know, period? 7:37 LucinaFTW (Demika) no you will frezzing to death 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) yes who do you want OUT 7:37 JRO123 (sam) uh…i wasnt really targeting anyone 7:37 Heozaki *TV Turns on and reveals Chris and Chef in a safe room* 7:37 JRO123 (sam) i like everyone on the team pretty much 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) well then 7:37 SteelWolf (Hayley) I didn't freeze yesterday! and plus even if I die, I'm still pretty (Hayley) *gets in bikini* 7:38 JRO123 (sam) i just go with the flo, ya know 7:38 Heozaki (chris) Hello Originals and Fresh Bloods 7:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) you're gonna have to vote someone out at some point so WHO 7:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Hey does this TV get ESPN *chanes channel to get static* Darn (duke) *changes it back* 7:38 Heozaki (chris) So, I would tell you guys to go outside, but there's an issue 7:38 JRO123 (sam) I dunno o-o (sam) this is a weird question 7:38 Heozaki (chris) Someone open a door 7:38 SteelWolf (Hayley) *ppens door* 7:39 Heozaki *snow falls all over Hayley* 7:39 SteelWolf (Hayley) AHH! 7:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) :( *digs her out* LAURIE!!! wait.....HAYLEY!!! * :o 7:39 Heozaki (chris) A snow storm has been picking up for the last few hours 7:40 SteelWolf (Hayley) *stands up and sees Duke* Why thank you. Such a gentlemen *smiles at him* 7:40 JRO123 (sam) so, like every day (sam) i dont get it 7:40 LucinaFTW (Demika) I did not sign up for this crap you kidding me chris you must be joking right now I swear 7:40 Heozaki (chris) Since we can't get you guys out of there and provide you with anything, your challenge will be to find a way out of the cabins with surviving and meet Chef and I in our safe room to ensure you guys aren't dead 7:41 SteelWolf (Gwen) No 7:41 Metanuki (wally) Oh. Great. Survival. 7:41 JRO123 (sam) that doesnt sound too bad. 7:41 Metanuki (lightning) LIGHTNING CAN DO SHA-ANYTHANG 7:41 LucinaFTW (Demika) hmmmm 7:41 Heozaki (chris) There's another problem, too... 7:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (DUke) Hey wally look on the good side you're with piper :) * ;) 7:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *stands up straight* I can do it! 7:42 Heozaki (chris) To get to the area Chef and I are in, you have to get past some animals 7:42 Metanuki (wally) *blushes* Yeah, you're right. 7:42 Heozaki (chris) Like...Wolves. 7:42 SteelWolf (Gwen) *sees Lightning* Whatever 7:42 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf. I'm freaking tired of chris trying to kill us. Like you think that good tv you think wrong. 7:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) how we goin to get out *eats chips* 7:42 Metanuki (wally) *CONF* I swear, if my face turns any more red during this show, I'll be able to melt the ice with it. 7:42 JRO123 (sam) i have nintendogs experience, so that shouldn't be too bad. ehehehe. o-o 7:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *CONF* Throw me with wolves, and I'll come out leading the pack. ;) 7:42 Heozaki (chris) That is up for you to find out Leshawna 7:42 SteelWolf (Hayley) *grabs Dukes hand* Can you protect me :) 7:42 Heozaki (chris) Ready...Set....SNOW! 7:42 JRO123 (sam) woah, where'd you get those chips 7:43 Heozaki (chris) Get phrase right? 7:43 JRO123 (sam) i want some chips 7:43 Heozaki *Great (chef) *rolls eyes* 7:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *takes chips and immediately eats them all* wOW (amy) THOSE ARE SALTY (amy) LIKE TROY 7:43 JRO123 (sam) ;( 7:43 Metanuki (wally) *laughs a little too hard at Chris' pun* 7:43 SteelWolf (Gwen) Ha no wonder amy gained weight 7:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *conf* When you live in the Projects you got to know how to live (leshawna) Hey I didn't TELL YOU TO EAT THEM 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *throws chips on ground* WHAT FLAVOR WAS THAT 7:44 JRO123 (sam) well, judging by the fact that i can't open the door, it seems we're walled in by snow 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) THEY TASTE LIKE GARBAGE (amy) GET BETTER CHIPS 7:44 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Snaps chips* 7:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Infact Amy how about you calm down WITH YOUR ATTUIDE 7:44 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-scape plan! Alright, Lightning gonna burst through the door! *he tries to, but the snow has piled up in front of the door, baricading it, and he falls down* 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) GASP (Amy) DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO 7:44 SteelWolf (Hayley) Amy just stop talking 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) um nO 7:44 SteelWolf * (Gwen) (sam) hey, come on, gang, no need to fight 7:44 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-Amy. Calm down. Be useful! Help us escape. 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) BE USEFUL? (Amy) Aren't you like, the IDIOT of the team?!?! 7:45 Metanuki (lightning) SHA-YEAH 7:45 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) You always do this Amy! be useful for once and don't flirt 7:45 Metanuki (lightning) wait (lightning) SHA-NO 7:45 SteelWolf (Gwen) *digs through Amy's bag and grabs her pair of heels* 7:45 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Flirt?! Who am I flirting with! (amy) You liked Harold so calm down, ugh! 7:45 JRO123 (sam) o-o uh guys 7:45 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) I see you and Sam 7:45 SteelWolf (Gwen) *uses them to dig through snow* 7:45 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) SAM?! (amy) *barfs* 7:45 JRO123 (sam) ;-; 7:45 SteelWolf (Gwen) Can you stop arguing and follow me 7:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *conf* That Amy girl gets on my nerves 7:46 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) No shut up Vampire 7:46 SteelWolf (Gwen) *makes a small tunnel and crawls* 7:46 JRO123 (sam) conf: im not that bad… am I? 7:46 Metanuki (wally) So... Um... Any plans, team? 7:46 JRO123 (sam) woah Gwen's got mad digging skills 7:46 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Trust me, just follow my lead. 7:46 SteelWolf (Gwen) Vampire? Gee what an insult, Atleast my face wasn't a birthday present 7:46 LucinaFTW (Demika) Duke is the strongest 7:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Hmm it would help if we had a tool ....LIKE A SHOVEL! 7:46 JRO123 (sam) like dig dug but…where was i going with this 7:46 SteelWolf (Hayley) Ooh! Can I use my makeup! 7:47 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf. Idk if I can trust piper she feels shady 7:47 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *conf* *has mascara running down to her skirt* thisteamissomeanihatethemUGH 7:47 SteelWolf (Gwen) *crawlong* 7:47 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Ooh girl *high fives gwen* 7:47 JRO123 (sam) *craws into hole* (sam) is this a bad time to mention my claustrophobia o-o 7:47 SteelWolf (Hayley) My bikini is amazing! 7:47 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *smirks and looks at Gwen* You guys can go along, I'll be behind of you. 7:47 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Wally I have a ides *idea JRO123 (sam) okee dokee 7:47 Metanuki (lightning) *crawls in hole* Sha-crawling! 7:48 SteelWolf (Gwen) I'm afraid of being buried alive *panicking* 7:48 Metanuki (wally) Great! Lay it on me, Duke. 7:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs back to cabin and goes through Gwen's stuff* NEUHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHAH 7:48 JRO123 (sam) …this was…your idea tho -_- 7:48 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *takes a log from the cabin wall* We use this as a shovel 7:48 JRO123 (sam) agh, nvm (sam) its alright, Gwen (sam) we're here with you :) 7:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *takes her black nail polish and breaks it* 7:48 SteelWolf (Gwen) GET ME OUT OF HERE *freaking out* 7:48 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) There ain't no way I can fit in there Sam 7:48 JRO123 (sam) so if the worst happens, we'll die together :D 7:48 Metanuki (wally) That... IS A GREAT IDEA! Let's get diggin'! *helps Duke start digging* 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *dumps out all of Gwen's stuff in snow* 7:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *uses log as a shovel* 7:49 JRO123 (sam) conf: huh…if she's afraid of going underground, why'd she suggest the idea…I'm confused 7:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *conf* It worked better in my mind :| 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Great idea! *starts helping Duke and Wally* 7:49 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Using cop as a shovel* 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Hmm.. 7:49 LucinaFTW cup* 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *looks at Leshawna's stuff and throws it out the window* 7:49 JRO123 (sam) *keeps crawling through hole with lightning* you guys good back there 7:50 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *didn't notice* 7:50 Metanuki (wally) This is actually sort of working... We're making progress. 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *runs back outside* 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *notices team and follows them* so like 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) wHAT ARE WE DOING 7:50 Metanuki (lightning) I'm sure Lightning's team is sha-fine. We got all-star players! SHA-BAM 7:50 JRO123 (sam) we're trying to get outside 7:50 Heozaki (chris) *talking to Intern* Did you get my extra smooth frappuccino? 7:50 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Digging 7:50 SteelWolf (Gwen) I WANT OUT OF HERE *sweating* 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Sorry I was gone.. I had to.. um.. 7:50 JRO123 (sam) i think if we did UPWARDS…hmmmmmmmemmememememem... 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) do something STOP WORRYING ABOUT IT 7:51 LucinaFTW (Demika) Wally help me overhere 7:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) WOW 7:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) How about you actally help little miss princess amy 7:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *Starts digging with Demika* 7:51 JRO123 (sam) *pokes head upwards, emerging outside in the snow* o we made it (sam) now where did Chris say he was 7:51 Heozaki *wolves are seen in packs, hunting down their prey* 7:51 SteelWolf (Hayley) What am I supposed to do???? @Duke 7:51 Metanuki (wally) *walks over to help Demika and starts digging* 7:51 JRO123 (sam) yuh-oh 7:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ummmm (amy) so 7:51 SteelWolf (Gwen) *runs out of snow screaming* 7:51 JRO123 (sam) *goes back under* yeah there are wolves up there 7:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) what to do?!?!?!1 7:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Guys I made a tunnel! 7:52 JRO123 (sam) idk, didnt think wed get this far 7:52 Metanuki (wally) Tubular! @Duke 7:52 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *climbs furhter thoruh tunnel* I seen sunlight! *gets attacked by wolves* ACHHHHH 7:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Good work. *starts crawling through tunnel* 7:52 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Walk in tunnel 7:52 SteelWolf (Hayley) Me first! I don't care if you guys did I'm worth it *crawls* *die 7:52 JRO123 (sam) Gwen, wait, there are uh….wolves o-o 7:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Stay back! *puts arms in front of team as she stares at wolves* 7:52 Metanuki (wally) *follows and crawls through tunnel, suddenly stopped by team* 7:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *runs out tunnel with a wolves on his face* GET IT OFF GUYS 8drops and rolls* 7:53 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *whispers* Crawl out slowly.. 7:53 SteelWolf (Hayley) *sees wolves* NOT MY NOSE IT WAS A GIFT 7:53 JRO123 (sam) *crawls out of hole after Gwen* come on, guys, we have to make a run for it…;-; 7:53 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Slowly crawling out 7:53 Metanuki (wally) *cringes at Duke, but crawls slowly outwards* 7:53 Heozaki *wolf pack is staring at The Fresh Bloods* 7:53 Metanuki (lightning) *bursts out from tunnel hole and starts making a mad dash* 7:53 JRO123 (sam) *follows* 7:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *throws wolf off him* Whoo 7:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Go guys! @team 7:54 Heozaki *other wolf pack begin to chase The Originals* 7:54 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Crawling slowly oass wolfs 7:54 JRO123 (sam) UH OH 7:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) AAAAAH! *starts running* 7:54 JRO123 (sam) *runs faster* 7:54 SteelWolf (Gwen) *runs and trips* 7:54 Metanuki (wally) Piper, you're coming with us right?! 7:54 JRO123 (sam) curse my delicious fleshy body ;-; 7:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Of course. 7:54 LucinaFTW (Demika) She has to 7:54 SteelWolf (Hayley) Duke do you like my bikini 7:54 Metanuki (lightning) *still running very fast* sha-run 7:54 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Wolves ain't going to mess with Leshawna *picks up a branch and starts swinging it at the wloves* 7:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *team goes as she jumps onto a wolf* 7:55 Metanuki (wally) Welp. Alright, wolves, it's been fun! *starts running* (duke) *runs away from wolves* 7:55 LucinaFTW (Demika) runs aways 7:55 Heozaki *wolves begin to come from different parts of the forest* 7:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *whining noises are heard as she comes back with a dead wolf* Okay, run. *runs with team* 7:55 JRO123 (sam) *keeps running as Leshawna fends off the wolves* good work, Leshawna, you're doing great (sam) keep running, keep running... 7:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *conf* *has bite marks on his face* Piper is like the coolest person I know 7:56 SteelWolf (Hayley) *jumps on Duke's back* Run! 7:56 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf. These wolfs are sum scary stuff like woo clam down doggies 7:56 Metanuki (wally) *eyes widen as he sees Piper, he gulps and keeps running* 7:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *jumps onto Sam's shoulder* HELP ME (amy) HELPMENOW 7:56 Heozaki (chris) Just a reminder, Chef and I are located on top of the mountain you all are heading to* 7:56 JRO123 (sam) *gets weighed down by Amy* I'm trying, I'm trying 7:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) DEmika look out *tackles demika protecting her from a wolf* 7:56 SteelWolf (Gwen) *running* 7:56 JRO123 (sam) its actually harder to run with you on me ;-; (sam) but whatever i guess 7:57 Metanuki (lightning) To the sha-mountain! *makes a sharp turn and runs towards it, punches a wolf but gets attacked by another* ACK 7:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *fights off the wolf* Ladies first :D 7:57 LucinaFTW (Demika) thanks you 7:57 JRO123 (sam) why is the safe house atop a mountain thats very inconvienient 7:57 SteelWolf (Gwen) *sees a wolf* GAH! *pushes it toward Amy* 7:57 JRO123 (sam) especially in case of an emergency (sam) *amy is on his back* WOAH! 7:57 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OMG YOU TWAT *kicks Gwen* 7:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *smiles but gets attacked by another wolf* Gaf 7:57 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *starts to help Duke fight off wolves* 7:57 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy I'm sick of you and your bratty, spoiled, fake self 7:57 JRO123 (sam) *gets attacked by wolf* OWOWOWOWOW- hehehe, it kind of tickles 7:58 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) PREACH GWEN 7:58 Metanuki (wally) *tries to go help Duke, but ends up being chased by a wolf* 7:58 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf. I never had someone fight a wolf for me before 7:58 SteelWolf (Hayley) *screaming from wolves* STOP IT! MY HAIR IS PRECIOUS! 7:58 JRO123 (Sam) Gwen, maybe, uh, DON'T SIK A WOLF ON ME (sam) also little help 7:58 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *rolls eyes at Gwen* OK WHATEVER 7:58 Heozaki *wolves retreat and begin to howl* 7:58 JRO123 (sam) hey, they're leaving! (sam) well alright. 7:59 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Finally *pushes amy off sam* Oops 7:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *high fives Duke* 7:59 JRO123 (sam) now it looks like we've got a clear path to the mountain! (sam) lets get going oboi 7:59 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *high fives back* You're great piper 7:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *on ground* LESHAWNA AND GWEN OMG STOP BULLYING 7:59 Heozaki *2 alpha wolves are seen in the distance, where the Safe House is out* 7:59 JRO123 (sam) *treks off towards mountain* uh…you guys coming 7:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (AMY) *pushes Leshawna on the ground* HA 8:00 Heozaki *Wolves howl and an avalanche begins due to the howls* 8:00 Metanuki (lightning) *runs towards mountain, sorta scraped up by wolf* Sha-Lightning ain't afraid of no ava- *gets swooped away in it( ** 8:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *her girth protects her* 8:00 JRO123 (sam) conf: well, although I can understand why shed be upset, it wasn't particularly considerate of Gwen to get me mauled…yeah…not much of a team player, that one >.> 8:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Nice try Amy 8:00 LucinaFTW (Demika) what are we meant to do 8:00 JRO123 (sam) conf: but whatever I'm forgiving 8:00 JRO123 (sam) UH OH*gets swept up by avalanche as well* 8:00 Metanuki (wally) *runs back to team, still being chased and yells out* Avalanche! 8:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Sam! *digs him out* 8:01 JRO123 (sam) hey, thanks! 8:01 SteelWolf (Gwen) *covered with snow* ... 8:01 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *runs away* 8:01 SteelWolf (Gwen) Someone get me out of this 8:01 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *laughing at Gwen as she gets swept in avalanche as well* 8:01 JRO123 (sam) *pulls Lighting out with tremendous effort* 8:01 LucinaFTW (Demika) Avalanche is this real is this really real 8:01 JRO123 (sam) man, you're heavy... 8:01 SteelWolf (Hayley) NOT MY SKIN *hides behind Duke* 8:01 Metanuki (lightning) You saved my sha-life! Thank you sha-Sam. 8:01 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *attempts to get gwen out but she gets sweepted by snow* 8:01 JRO123 (sam) uh….no sha-problem, man 8:02 SteelWolf (Gwen) *stuck in between two rocks* HELP 8:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) I protect you hayley* gets sweeped* 8:02 JRO123 (sam) *groans* hoo boy *goes to help Gwen* 8:02 Metanuki (lightning) *follows Sam and helps too* 8:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *gets gwen out* 8:02 Metanuki (wally) *running, trying to avoid avalanche, it's right on his heels* 8:02 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) im stills stuck HELP ME 8:03 JRO123 (sam) *pulls her out* this is like Star Fox 64 8:03 SteelWolf (Gwen) Thanks leshawna 8:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *gets out of snow* 8:03 JRO123 (sam) with team member needing help and what not 8:03 SteelWolf (Hayley) *kisses Duke's cheek* That's my thank you 8:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *grabs Wally as she runs with Duke* 8:03 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Hekos hayley out of snow 8:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) :) Thanks Milady 8:03 SteelWolf (Hayley) DONT TOUCH MY DEMIKA 8:03 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf, okay I know she did not just miss my man 8:04 SteelWolf (Hayley) YOUR DARK SKIN IS RUINING MY TAN 8:04 Metanuki (wally) *suddenly running with the three* Wow! I just barely got out of there... Thanks Piper! 8:04 JRO123 (sam) *continues heading up the mountain* 8:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) No problem. 8:04 LucinaFTW (Demika) What you say to me? 8:04 JRO123 (sam) behold, the safe house! over yonder! 8:04 SteelWolf (Hayley) I SAID YOUR DARK SKIN IS RUINING MY TAN! 8:04 Metanuki (wally) *tries to make small talk* So, uh... Crazy challenge, huh? 8:04 JRO123 (sam) *the safe house is within view* home stretch, gang 8:04 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) This is where My 3 miles a day lifestyle counts *runs up* 8:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) *runs with leshawna* 8:04 JRO123 (sam) *begins final sprint to house* 8:04 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-Sam, the safe house is right there! 8:05 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Yup. *laughs* @Wally 8:05 JRO123 (sam) irk its awesome 8:05 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) LIGHTNING *jumps onto his shoulders* I CANT KEEP RUNNING HELP 8:05 LucinaFTW (Demika) idk how people talk from where you at but back at the get the we don't let girls talk to us that way 8:05 Metanuki (wally) *laughs back* Yeah, we totally almost died. 8:05 JRO123 (sam) *keeps running* allllmost there…. 8:05 LucinaFTW (Demika) So how about you take 1 million steps back or get on my level 8:05 SteelWolf (Hayley) I don't care about where you live! Go take a shower, gosh! 8:06 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *makes it* 8:06 Metanuki (lightning) *tries to motivate Sam* You got this! We gonna take you on mile runs all the time! Sha-keep going! 8:06 LucinaFTW (Demika) Excuse me I need a shower? 8:06 SteelWolf (Gwen) *running* (Hayley) YES. 8:06 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *breaks into the house* 8:06 Heozaki (chris) The Vets win! 8:06 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) DID WE MAKE IT 8:06 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Running i guess* 8:06 SteelWolf (Gwen) *runs inside* 8:06 JRO123 (sam) *almost to shelter* hah…hoo... 8:06 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) YES 8:06 LucinaFTW (Demika) Ugh 8:06 Metanuki (lightning) SHA-BAM! 8:06 JRO123 (sam) oh, cool, we did it, yey… *collapses in exhaustion* 8:06 SteelWolf (Hayley) Shaniqua this is all your fault! 8:06 Metanuki (wally) *stops in his tracks, panting* Wha...What? 8:07 LucinaFTW (Demika) my fault 8:07 Heozaki (chris) *tosses contestants jackets and and hands them hot cocoa* 8:07 LucinaFTW (Demika) I helped you 8:07 SteelWolf (Hayley) I didn't ask! 8:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *conf* *rolling toilet paper roll* I hate elimination. But I have to fight, for myself. 8:07 JRO123 (Sam) *takes hot cocoa* awesome... (sam) thanks, Chris 8:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) FINALLY *starts drinking cocoa* 8:07 SteelWolf (Gwen) Where did all the stuff in my bag go (Gwen) And my diary? 8:07 Metanuki (wally) *sits in conf, wide eyed* ... *rams head into side of wall, conf ends* 8:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *gets in her bed* I could use a Zockins right now *reaches under her bed* 8:08 JRO123 (sam) *snuggles in and gets ready for hot and great dinner* 8:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) HOLD UP 8:08 Heozaki (chris) Fresh Bloods, I will be seeing you at the elimination ceremony....AGAIN. 8:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) HOLD ON UP 8:08 Metanuki (wally) *manages a smile* We'll be fine... 8:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) WHO TOOK MY ZOCKINS AGAIN?! 8:08 JRO123 (sam) *watches the argument unfold* uh oh... 8:09 SteelWolf (Gwen) Where did my belongings go 8:09 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Amy! 8:09 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I did NOT! SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy.. 8:09 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) STOP BLAMING ME ON ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS (amy) like (amy) SOLVE THEM YOURSELF 8:09 JRO123 (sam) o-o 8:10 JRO123 (sam) Amy in all fairness, you, uh…probably…took them. 8:10 JRO123 (sam) *tugs at collar nervously* 8:10 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf, that girl get on my nerves 8:10 SteelWolf (Gwen) AMY YOU STOLE MY DIARY 8:10 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) SAM SHUT UP *pushes Sam* 8:11 JRO123 (sam) I'm sorry ;-; 8:11 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *Conf* *laughing in conf* This is like, sooo funny! But, I'll just play it off and say it's not my fault. 8:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *pushes her out and locks the door* 8:11 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *bangs on door* (amy) LET ME IN 8:12 JRO123 (sam) conf: man, I hope Amy;s not mad….then again, she is kind of antagonizing the team…maybe i should talk to her… *shudders* thats gonna be rough, tho... 8:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) stop being so whiny ! 8:12 JRO123 (sam) *glances at the door nervously* maybe we should let her in. *goes to door* 8:12 Metanuki (wally) *plops on bed in cabin, lets out a sigh* 8:12 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *sits on bed* Guess we're going to elimination again. *sigh* Good luck, guys. 8:12 LucinaFTW (Demika) we can't keep losing 8:12 Metanuki (wally) *solemnly* Good luck. 8:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *conf* I hope this teaches amy a lesson 8:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) lESHAWNA (amy) LET ME IN 8:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *conf* ....If not then game on! 8:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I DID NOT TAKE YOUR FOOD 8:13 JRO123 (sam) yeah I'm gonna let her in o-o 8:13 Metanuki (wally) Maybe, we should try on working better as a team, ya know? 8:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) SAM LET ME IN OR ELSE (piper) We were so close to winning. This sucks. 8:13 JRO123 (sam) ughh… ;-; (sam) I'm sorry *opens door* 8:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *kicks Sam out of the way* 8:14 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) smh sam 8:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OKAY 8:14 LucinaFTW (Demika) I thought voting off troy would help us 8:14 JRO123 (Sam) youre welcome… hehe. hoo boy. -_- 8:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *shrugs* It kind of did help us. Smilesfalcon15 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:14 Metanuki (wally) Yeah, he's not there to bring us down. 8:15 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *rolls eyes and goes to bed* 8:15 LucinaFTW (Demika) true we need to be a team 8:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *notices everyone going to bed and grabs Gwen's diary from back of cabin* 8:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *starts tearing pages out of diary and tapes them to cabins* (amy) *throws more pages everywhere* (amy) NEHEHAHAHAHAAHAHA 8:16 JRO123 (sam) *tapping at gameboy in other room with the rest* gee i wonder what amy's up to. Metanuki (wally) *sits awkwardly* So, let's uh. Get to know each other better? @Team 8:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *whsipers to wally* so Wally if a friend wanted to ask demika out how do you think this "friend" would approach her 8:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *reads page* OMG EW 8:18 LucinaFTW (Demika) well my weave is frezzing 8:18 Metanuki (wally) *whispers back* I think this friend would go up to her and ask if she had a moment to talk. Then, he would tell her, smoothly about his feelings and hope she returns them! 8:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Alright man thanks this "friend" will be very happy 8:19 LucinaFTW (Demika) I hate the cold 8:19 Metanuki (wally) *smiles* I bet so. 8:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *throws diary into a fire as she already took out all of the used pages* (amy) rEVENGE 8:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *slowly walks back to team* Sooo.. *grins* 8:19 JRO123 (sam) uh hi. 8:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gwen) *sleeps* (leshawna) *raises a eyebrow at amy* Whatever XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *conf* Missed one. *throws Leshawna's food in the toilet* 8:21 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf. There no one left who I hate so this vote is hard 8:21 Heozaki -Elimination Ceremony- (chris) Welcome back, Fresh Bloods (chris) Let's get back to business 8:22 LucinaFTW (Demika) thanks 8:22 Metanuki (wally) *sitting nervously and sadly, playing with a piece of yarn he pulled off his clothes and doing the Cat's Cradle and other tricks* 8:22 Heozaki (chris) The following contestants are safe: 8:22 LucinaFTW (Demika) mmmmmmmm 8:22 Heozaki (chris) Demika 8:22 Heozaki (chris) And.... 8:22 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *sits near demika* 8:23 Heozaki (chris) Piper! 8:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *catches ice cream bar* Phew. 8:23 LucinaFTW (Demika) . Can we get something other then ice cream 8:23 Heozaki (chris) 3 of you are on the chopping block (chris) With one vote was.... 8:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) :( *looks at wally* 8:23 Heozaki (chris) Wally! 8:23 LucinaFTW (Demika) it's -17 degrees here 8:23 Heozaki (chris) Let's get the chase. 8:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) :( 8:24 Metanuki (wally) *looks back nervously, then relieved, tries to catch ice cream but realizes his fingers are tied up and it hits him in the face again* 8:24 Heozaki (chris) I don't know what's up with you guys, but we are not doing revotes all season long 8:31 LucinaFTW (Demika) Awe yeah LESHaWNA sister Gurl that's what's up 8:32 SteelWolf (Gwen) *gasp* 8:32 Heozaki (chris) But really (chris) Duke (chris) You're outta here 8:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *puts head down* I'm so sorry. 8:32 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Demika I don't know why you voted for me but I want to like like you I mean 8:33 Heozaki Just talk boi 8:33 Metanuki (wally) *comforts Piper* It's fine. 8:33 SteelWolf (Hayley) *laughs* 8:33 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? 8:33 SteelWolf (Demika) No *robs him* 8:34 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) What? *is send out on the fridge* :( 8:35 Heozaki (chris) With Duke the Fluke out, how much more dramatic will this get? (chris) Find out next time on... (chris) TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! -End-